lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Forest Of Doom - Part 10 - Lucilla's Path - Chapter 3
This is the tenth part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla arrives at Stonebridge and meets King Gillibran. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez NPC Characters * The Crow * Bigarm Lorramill * Tallfinger Gorragrew * Narrowtoe Bossoyinn (Castle Guard) * Largebelly Borromill (Castle Guard - up top) * Smallheart Nossomill (Operator of main gate) * Royal Guard #1 * Royal Guard #2 * King Gillibran Races * Dwarfs Plot Previously... The dwarfs of Stonebridge have lost their war-hammer. Rumour has it that the King of another village sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do but dropped it as it flew back over Darkwood. Apparently, two goblins found the hammer. One kept the head, the other the handle. The hammer's head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both have the letter G inscribed on them. Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon suited and booted with swords, scabbards, backpacks, and armour and embroiled in the quest to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. Lucilla and Johnny will be well rewarded. A crow offers them advice for the cost of 1 gold piece. Johnny tries to cast a spell on him. This makes the crow angry and it flies off. Lucilla and Johnny split up and agree to meet in Stonebridge later. Later Lucilla meets the Crow again. The Crow agrees to help Lucilla for free. After a while they see a large cave entrance to their right. It contains a cage, which itself contains a Goblin. Next to the Goblin is a large block of bronze and a wooden bowl full of water. Lucilla asks the Goblin what she could gain from letting him out. He picks up the bronze block (the head of the Stonebridge War-hammer) and holds it out to her. As soon as the door opens, the creature drops the hammer head and his face takes on a feral look as it leaps to attack. Lucilla quickly brings her sword up and slices at him, knocking him back to the ground. Terrified he runs straight past her and out of the cave. Lucilla puts the Hammer head in her bag and heads out of the Cave. They head North. As they are getting close to Stonebridge, from behind the trees opposite them step two men and a woman dressed in green tunics. Each looks menacing and they stand with swords and axes in their hands. The young woman steps forward. It is Evelyn Stormtide of the Free People of Darkwood. She will let Lucilla pass if she gives them 5 of her items. Lucilla thrusts her sword into Evelyn, and then kills the Axe man. The Sword Man concedes and she lets him go. Now... Searching Evelyn, Lucilla finds 18 gold. Searching the Axe Man she finds 5 gold. They aren't carrying any items other than their weapons, presumably they keep a stash somewhere. Lucilla takes the gold and continues on. She sets off again along the path and soon notices the trees beginning to thin out on either side of the path. Eventually the path leads out of the trees into a ploughed field. She is out of Darkwood Forest! The path leads through the field to a stone bridge over a clear stream. Beyond the bridge are the small cottages and wooden huts of a village. A sign on the bridge reads 'Stonebridge'. Lucilla crosses the bridge and sees two old dwarfs with long white beards standing by a cottage looking at her. Lucilla: Hello, do you know Gillibran? Dwarf #1: That's KING Gillibran, girl, and of course we do. Lucilla: I have something he may be interested in. Dwarf #2: Is it a quest?! Dwarf #1: Shut up, Tallfinger, why would she be giving the King himself a quest?! Lucilla: I was sent on a quest by a dwarf called Bigleg to fetch something for the king. Dwarf #1: The hammer? Do you have it? Lucilla: er...i have part of it. Dwarf #1: Can I see it? Lucilla takes the hammer head out of her bag, whilst keeping a watchful eye on both of the Dwarfs. Dwarf #1 takes the head and examines it. Dwarf #1: This definitely looks like it. What do you think Tallfinger? He passes it to the other Dwarf. Tallfinger: Yes...it's the one, Bigarm. Tallfinger hands it back to you. Bigarm: Come with us. We'll take you to the King. They head off into Stonebridge. Lucilla follows the dwarfs for some time. She passes many buildings. Mostly houses by also a blacksmith's and an Inn. Before too long they reach a Castle. It has a moat, which is empty and about 15 feet deep, and the drawbridge is up. Bigarm shouts up at the castle: Hello up there! It's Bigarm and Tallfinger, we have a captive. He turns back to Lucilla. Bigarm: No offence, just easier than explaining on the doorstep. Voice #1: LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE! Voice #2: LOWERING THE DRAWBRIDGE! The drawbridge is slowly lowered. Bigarm and Tallfinger lead you across to a portcullis. Voice #1: RAISE THE PORTCULLIS! Voice #2: RAISING THE PORTCULLIS! The portcullis is slowly raised. Bigarm and Tallfinger lead you through. Lucilla is in an archway which leads from the outside into the main castle grounds. However there is another portcullis inside. A dwarf approaches from the other side of the portcullis. Dwarf: Who be you? Bigarm: It's Bigarm and Tallfinger as you can see! We have a captive. Uh... He turns to Lucilla. Bigarm: What's your name girl? Lucilla: Lucilla The dwarf pauses. Dwarf: Right...Okay, RAISE THE INNER GATE! Voice #2: RAISING THE INNER GATE! The portcullis rises and you all step inside. Lucilla finds herself in a large open area of worn grass. She spots several catapults and almost directly ahead of her is a round stone building connected to a larger rectangular one. Bigarm and Tallfinger lead her and the crow towards the round structure. The main door is large and ornate and guarded by two dwarfs in full plate armour. Bigarm: Bigarm and Tallfinger seeking an audience with the King. Dwarf Guard #1: Is *she* seeking an audience too? The dwarf sneers at Lucilla. Bigarm: She is...she has this... He reaches into Lucilla's backpack and retrieves the Hammer head. Dwarf Guard #2: By Dracmar's pointed beard! We're saved! Dwarf Guard #1: Wait a minute...where's the handle? Bigarm: We'll discuss that with the King. Dwarf Guard #1: Very well. He knocks on the door and a slot opens. Dwarf Guard #1: Bigarm, Tallfinger, and a human girl, for the King. Metal clanks as the door is unbolted and the door opens revealing a great throne room resplendent in gold and red. The King sits upon the throne likewise dressed in gold and red, with a long white beard and a look of aged wisdom upon his face. The four of them enter and walk over to stand before the throne, Bigarm holds the Hammer head out and brings it to the King, before stepping back over to the group. King Gillibran examines the Hammer head. King Gillibran: So, you have found part of the Stonebridge Warhammer. But where is the handle? Bigarm: It was not found by myself nor Tallfinger, your majesty. It was found by this human, her name is Lucilla. King Gillibran: Well Lucilla? Lucilla: I have a friend who is also searching for the hammer. We were supposed to meet at Stonebridge, perhaps he has found the handle? King Gillibran: I see. Do you have any way of contacting this friend? Crow: I do. King Gillibran: By Dracmar's shiny boots, a talking crow! Crow: (sighs)...I can go and find him if you like. If he's got the handle i'll lead him straight back here. King Gillibran: Very well. The Crow takes flight and flies out of a high up window. 6:40pm The King stands up. King Gillibran: Well, since you have brought me the hammer head, it would only be right that you get to enjoy your time here. Would you care to join me for dinner, Lucilla? Navigation * Back To Main Story Page * Previous Part - The Forest Of Doom - Part 8 * Next Part - Part 12 - Lucilla's Path - Chapter 4 Category:Fighting Fantasy